


Everyone Else

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Liam is curious about her reluctance to discuss holidays.They got holidays. She gets hormones.





	Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Faking It' nor am I profiting off this.

Lauren never discusses family events or holidays. Their house is spotless. Distant. All the family pictures are professional and pretty. No braces or blemishes or gangly limbs. She calls the perfect pictures her Farrah phase. 

Bruce promises her baby pictures exist. Amy keeps her third grade photo for blackmail. Neither one shares more information than that. 

Liam waits, but she never puts up decorations or breaks out festive sweaters. None of their movie nights include holiday specials. 

Everyone else celebrates for her with decorations and sweaters and movies. Everyone else makes the food. Lauren links their fingers together and wanders away with him. 

"Treatments are expensive. Growing up, I watched people stress over how they would pay for them and cover all these other expenses. Christmas came and it was all everyone else had." 

She gets hormones. They get holidays. 

"What about birthdays?"

"I got hormones."


End file.
